


Stressed Out

by Rebooot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Commander Reyes, Commander Morrison, M/M, Stressed Out, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebooot/pseuds/Rebooot
Summary: Jack has been too stressed with his workload lately and Gabe is there to help.





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was given to me as a prompt on tumblr by Alex-the-book-lover:
> 
> Jack is stressing out about work so Gabriel wants to help, but can’t figure out what the words mean, so he goes and learns and helps Jack through it. (During blackwatch suspension) Scene contains a lap dance?
> 
> I didn't realize just how hard it is to write a lap dance when you've never really done that before. But, I think I did a pretty good job, all things considered!

The room was dark around them save for the lamp on the desk and the soft blue glow from four different holoscreens. The man at the desk had been hunched over for the better part of four hours, hardly aware that he had company.

Not that Gabriel minded too much. His life had been boring over the past few weeks and he welcomed even the silent company of Jack. He fully understood why Blackwatch had been suspended and even why he wasn’t allowed to train his men, but did they have to take away his access to all of his files? He knew once his team was reinstated he would be faced with piles of paperwork, which Gabe found himself actually looking forward to.

A low chuckle left him at that. Never in a million years did he think he would be looking forward to paperwork. Clearly he had been spending too much time with Jack. That overachiever seemed to eat, sleep, and breathe paperwork these days.  
Apparently his chuckle was unappreciated by Jack and the man growled, swiping his hand across the holoscreens to force them closed.

“Glad you seem to find this bullshit amusing.” He snapped, glaring over at the man. Gabe raised a brow and watched as Jack realized his outlash and visibly deflate in resignation.

“Sorry…” He murmured, sighing and bringing up his hands to his face, scrubbing at it before looking back at Gabe. “This paperwork… They can’t seriously think that I can get all of this finished and sent to them by the end of the week, right?” Jack’s eyes turned pleading, begging for Gabe to tell him that he could get it all done.

“I don’t know Cariño. I thought there was no way they would actually shut down Blackwatch and they did so I have no clue anymore.” Gabe said with a little shrug, trying his hardest not to show just how much that bothered him. Letting out a small grunt as he moved, Gabe got out of his chair and stepped around the desk, stopping once he was behind Jack.

“Here…” He said, taking Jack’s hand by the wrist and swiping it in front of them, bringing the screens back to life. “Lets see if its something I can help with…”

“Gabe… You’ve been suspended. You’re gonna get both of us in trouble…” Warned Jack, eyes closing as the man behind him suddenly nuzzled against his neck. It really wasn’t fair that Gabe knew how to play him like a fiddle.

“I’m not gonna get you in trouble, Cariño. They said I can’t do my work… They said nothing about me doing yours~” Gabe said with a grin, nipping at Jack’s neck before looking to the screens. Jack let out a soft sigh, nodding his head, clearly convinced to let Gabe help him.

Silence hung in the air between them for a few moments as Gabe read and then reread what was in front of them. There were a good ten names he could barely pronounce from cities he had never heard of before. He picked up something about nanites - a term he had heard of from both Ana and Moira but still wasn’t entirely sure what they did - and barometric pressure. And was that some sort of a math problem right in the middle of all those words? No wonder Jack was so stressed and frustrated.

Gabe let out a low whistle before shaking his head. “Well, see, the problem here is that you’re fucked.” Gabe shrugged, pulling away just enough to move to lean against the desk, fingers curling around the ledge.

Jack let out a pathetic whine before leaning forward, banging his forehead against the desk a few times. “That’s it. I quit. I’m gonna leave Overwatch and move to California and live on the beach like a hobo… Maybe pick up guitar to earn a few bucks now and then…” He groaned, turning his head to look at Gabe.

A soft chuckle left him and he shook his head, reaching out to pat the blonde’s shoulder. “Alright, so I can’t help you with your work but maybe I can help you destress?” Gabe asked, slipping off the desk and moving to pull Jack’s chair away.

“I’ve had plenty of free time lately and Jesse made me watch this movie called Magic Mike…” He explained, chuckling when he saw Jack’s brows shoot up. “It made me think how I could easily do that. Hell, I’d do it so much better than that Channing Tatum guy.” He chuckled, hand reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. Gabe flipped through the music until he found what he was looking for. With a grin, he turned the music on and sat his phone on the desk before turning towards Jack. 

“Just sit right there and let me work my magic, querido~” He said with a grin, hips beginning to sway in time with the music that was playing. Slowly he moved in closer, reaching out with one hand to take a hold of Jack’s chin, tilting his head up so his eyes were focused on him. Gabe moved one leg so that he was straddling the Commander, a sly grin forming on his lips.

His hips moved, rocking down gently as his body rolled in time with the music. He wrapped one arm around the blonde’s neck, biting his lower lip as he watched the blush form on his cheeks. He loved that even after so many years together he was still able to have this effect on the man.

“Feeling better yet, Cariño~?” He purred, slowly shifting so he was facing away from the man before grabbing his hands and moving them so they were touching his chest.

“Uh-Yyeah… I… yeah… much better…” Jack stuttered out, eyes looking down to watch the way Gabe’s perfectly round ass bounced back, barely brushing against the growing bulge in his pants. “Fuck… Gabe… You… You need to stop or we are gonna be here for a while…~” He managed to growl out, hands tightening on Gabe.

A low chuckle left the other man as he looked back over his shoulder. “Mm… Don’t want that type of distraction~?” He asked, smirking back at him.

A low groan left Jack and he shook his head. “I do. I do want that type of distraction…” He admitted.

Gabe hummed, rolling his hips back again, this time actually grinding against Jack. “Mm… But you can’t afford that distraction…” He said with a little frown as the song ended. Shifting, Gabe sat on one of his knees, hooking an arm around Jack’s shoulders. “I understand, Cariño. We can save that for later… MAybe celebrate you finishing your work~?” He asked, raising a brow at a Jack who was immediately nodding his head. 

“Yeah. I’d like that a lot, Gabi~” He said, leaning up, fishing for a kiss which Gabe happily gave him. Slowly, Gabe moved off of Jack, making sure he straightened the man’s shirt out again before patting him. 

“Get your ass in gear, Commander. I’ll be waiting for you in your bed~” He said, sending a wink towards the blonde before heading out of the office.


End file.
